


Rock Paper Scissors

by HolvunGumpe



Series: Marauder Adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolvunGumpe/pseuds/HolvunGumpe
Summary: Remus tries to teach Sirius and James Rock Paper Scissors.
Series: Marauder Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538761
Kudos: 2





	Rock Paper Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot that I have written.
> 
> All characters don't belong to me but it was fun writing about them.

Remus fought the urge to roll his eyes as he looked at Sirius. "For the last time, Padfoot. That's not how you play this game. Rock loses to paper... not the other way around"

What he got back was a grin from Sirius, which made Remus think that Sirius was breaking the game's rules on purpose, and a laugh from James. The three of them had been playing a Muggle game called Rock, Paper, Scissors and Remus was trying to teach it to James and Sirius. Right now, they really weren't getting it.

"Right," Remus continued as he sighed. "Again, for the both of you idiots: rock loses to paper and wins to scissors, paper loses to scissors and wins to rock, while scissors loses to rock and wins to paper." Then he rubbed his temples and counted to three before he looked back at Sirius. He was still grinning.

"So..." Sirius began softly "Scissors beats rock," he finished before laughing as Remus groaned and rolled his eyes.

The three of them played another game. Well... trying to play is more what was going on. Remus had enough after James started asking questions while Sirius broke another rule. "Say, Remus, how exactly does paper beat rock?" James asked with his own grin.

"You know what," Remus began, "I'm done playing this game. Have fun playing it with just the two of you." He took a book that he started and sat on his bed.

"But, Moony," Sirius said, sitting next to him "We were just having so much fun playing this game with you." James nodded at what Sirius said while trying not to laugh. However...he failed at keeping the laughter in so he tried to hide it from Remus by looking at the ground.

"Fine," Remus said as he put his book down with a sigh. "Let's play another game then." They sat on the ground and played another game. Eventually, and just for once, Remus got them to play it correctly.


End file.
